Big Time Love?
by Hihowareyou11
Summary: Kendall/OC. Logan/Camille Rest of the pairings TBD. A new girl comes to the palm woods with a big time secret. What happens when she meets Kendall and the rest of Big Time Rush? Lots of craziness is sure to follow!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Authors Note: Italics are thoughts. Underlined words are sounds. I don't own big time rush, any songs or any people/products mentioned. Understand? Cool:) On with the story! **

Kendall Knight sighed to himself as he walked into the empty Palmwoods lobby alone. His friends Carlos and James went to a party, while Logan took his girlfriend Cammile to a movie. Kendall had been invited to the party, but decided against it, he enjoyed the idea of having a quiet evening to play guitar and work on his songwriting.

_This week will be awesome. With Gustavo on vacation and mom going with Katie to Seattle, me and the guys can chill at the crib and do whatever we want. _The seventeen year old thought while waiting for the elevator. _I wonder if mom bought more corn dogs before she left. if not, Carlos might lose it._ His thoughts were interuppted by the elevator door opening with a "Ding!". As Kendall enters the elevator and pushes the button for his floor, he can't shake the feeling that he isn't alone.

When the doors close he turns around to ease his worries and is shocked by what he sees. Leaning against the wall is a young girl, her face hidden behind shoulder length bright orange hair. The popstar gets onto his knees in front of the girl. "Hello? Are you ok?" He says as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight shake. When she doesn't respond, he decides to push the hair out of her face. The girl still doesn't move or respond in any way, and he notices she has a bloody lip along with a black eye. _Her eyes are closed. Is she dead? Wait, Logan taught me how to check someone's pulse! _Kendall checks her pulse as taught, thankful for the future doctor of their group. _Ok, she's alive! Now what? I know! I'll take her to the crib, then when Logan gets back he can help!_

As the elevator comes to a stop, Kendall puts his plan into action. He carries the girl bridal style to the front door. After many failed attempts to unlock their door, he finally succeds and enters 2J, closing the door with his foot. Once the girl is safely laying on the couch, Kendall steps back to look at this stranger in front of him. _Her hair almost matches the couch. Wait, Kendall! Focus! What would Logan do now? Check for injuries? Well, it's worth a shot. _

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter will be up soon! Review please? It'd make me smile :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Rush's apartment

**Authors Note: Second chapter in one day, wow! I have one more to post today, then it's back to writing more! Thanks for reading, and again i do not own BTR or any music or products mentioned!**

After looking at her arms and legs, he notices large red handprints on her wrists and ankles. _Who would hurt such a pretty girl? Kendall! Focus! She's hurt, and you don't even know her name! This is no time to think about how pretty she is! She looks awfully cold. _Just as he's laying a blanket over the unconcious stranger, Logan walks in, wearing a giant smile. "Hey Kendall! You'll never guess what Cammile told me after the movie! It was -"

The brunnette stops dead in his tracks when he notices the girl. Before he can ask, Kendall rushes over to him. "You've got to help me Logan. I found her in the elevator, and she won't wake up!" As soon as his friend is finished speaking, the young doctor to be springs into action, cleaning the stranger's bloody lip and examining the handprints. "My guess would be she was abused by a loved one. It's safe to say they were male, by the size of the marks left. There's not much else i can do without knowing if she's experiencing any pain, like a headache. Her forehead feels really warm, so she might have a fever." The younger boy says as he puts a cold rag across her forehead.

After a few minutes of Logan gushing about his date, Kendall taps him on the shoulder. "Dude, i think she's waking up." He tells his friend as he walks over to the couch. Logan stays back a bit so she isn't crowded. A few seconds later, the stranger opens her blue eyes to see a tall blonde looming over her. She pulls her knees to her chest and hides her head as she screams "Don't hurt me!". The two boys look at each other in shock. "What'd I do?" Kendall asks, clearly confused. Logan sighs before explaining. "She's just traumatized. I should have realized that since it was probably a male who attacked her she'd be twice as scared."

"Where am I?" The stranger asks quietly as she looks up at the boy still in front of her. "You're in apartment 2J. My name's Kendall, and that's my friend Logan. We live here. I found you passed out in the elevator." The blonde explains while taking a seat in front of her. "He's going to find me, he'll kill me! I know he will this time! I barely got away before i passed out. I'm dead. I'm dead!" The girl screams before her breathing becomes unsteady and she holds the sides of her head.

"Logan! What's happening?!" Kendall yells to his friend, who runs over and looks at the stranger. "Panic attack, i think!" He concludes. "What do i do?" The blonde asks, terrified of what's taking place before him. "Just comfort her, try to bring her back to reality." The younger explains. Kendall uncovers the stranger's ears and holds her hands gentlely. "Look at me. You're ok. He has no idea where you are. I'm here. I'll protect you, i promise. Logan's here too. We've got your back. Just breathe, like me." He reassures her while taking slow, deep breaths.

After a few more deep breaths, she lets go of his hands and just stares into his hazel eyes. Kendall gives her a reasuring smile and asks "You ok now?" The stranger starts to cry as she wraps her arms around his neck and whispers "Thank you" Kendall's smile grows bigger as he returns her hug. He sits the girl in his lap and asks "Your welcome. Now that you're ok, will you tell us your name?" She looks at him, then to Logan, who is sitting beside them. "Thank you Logan." She says with a smile. Logan smiles back at her as she says "I'm Monday. Nice to meet you both."


End file.
